Ginny's Wonderful Year
by SAngel
Summary: H/G (though nothing much yet, it is the main plot), R/H, F/A, G/K and more. Fred and Angelina are getting married. It is during Ginny's 7th year. NEW CHAPTER, two in one week. a muggle play. r/r
1. The Wonderful News!

Author's Note: Hey all! It's me again. I know that I haven't written anything lately but, I have been very busy w/ school and color guard (yea guard!) and who knows what else. I know that I said that I thought a L/J would be next but, wrong! again. Another H/G. There are lots of mistakes and I don't know when the next chapter will be up (hopefully soon cause I like having one up once a week at most) but here's something to ponder on. SARAH :)  
  
Disclaimer: I own what J.K. Rowling doesn't.  
  
A Wedding  
  
End/ Middle of August  
  
"We're going to get married!" Fred and Angelina announced at the same time.  
  
"Wow!" Ginny said, "When?"  
  
"We thought that we would like to have it in the spring." Angelina explained.  
  
"Of course that means that preparations and dance classes and the like would be in the middle of the year." Fred continued slyly, emphasizing middle. "And... we asked Professor Dumbledor if that was okay, because of NEWTs and all, luckily, he agreed!"  
  
Ginny leaped up and gave them each a big hug, "Congratulations! And thank you sooooo much!" Ginny Weasley was a pretty girl with red hair and hazel eyes. She was about to start her 7th and last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This would also be her first year being there without one or more of her six brothers (all red heads) being there. Her youngest brother, Ron, had graduated last year. Fred and George (twins) were a few years older then Ron. Percy, her most pompous brother, was two years older than the twins. Charlie and Bill, her two oldest brothers, had graduated long before she came to Hogwarts.  
  
On to the middle of October  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Ginny's best friend Robyn said, "Isn't that one of Fred and George's owls?" Fred and George, who owned a joke shop, had lots of owls.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what they would send about." Ginny mused. "Probably a new joke of something like that. Though I wonder if it has to do with..." she went on thinking of Fred and Angelina.  
  
"Well, open it and see. I have to get back to my table." Robyn said. "On second thought, I'll just stay here and eat with you." Robyn was a Ravenclaw and Ginny was a Gryfindor, two of the four houses at Hogwarts. Technically, that weren't supposed to sit together but...  
Ginny took the message, gave the owl a treat, and started to read the letter.  
  
Dearest Delightful Ginny,  
It has come to our attention that you should be notified of the upcoming events regarding Angelina and myself (Fred sent this letter because I am over his shoulder about it.) We have it planned so that George and Katie will be Best Man and Maid of Honor; Lee and Alicia will be a pair (groomsman and bridesmaid); Ron and Hermione will be a pair (same), and that leaves you to be paired with Harry- Yes, he is part of the wedding. Dance lessons for the wedding party will be held every Thursday from 4 to 5:30 in Hogsmede; you have permission to stay for dinner afterward as long as you are back by 8:00. (Fred did that!) Lessons will start the first Thursday in November. We do not know who will be paired with whom. The people who will be there are: Fred, Angelina, George, Katie, Alicia, Lee, Ron, Hermione, Harry, you, two of Angelina's cousins (Rachel and Samantha), Bill, Charlie, Percy, Penelope, along with Jeff, Mike, Greg, and April (cousin's of the Weasley family from both sides, Mike and Greg on one, April and Jeff on the other). Send back a message with Owler-toot and we will see you there.  
Love, Fred and Angelina.  
  
Ginny read out loud to Robyn. "Wow," Robyn said, "You are so lucky. Being a bridesmaid, missing school, and being with Harry Potter!"  
  
"It's not that much to be with him. I mean, I liked him when I was like 11 and now I'm 17." Ginny said.  
  
"Well, whatever." Robyn commented. "Did you hear that there is going to be a big announcement on Halloween? I wonder what it could be..."  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, what do you think. Please r/r. I hope to put up another chapter now, but I don't know if I will have time to finish it. SARAh  



	2. The First Lesson

Author's Note: Well, here is the next part. Lots of mistakes are in here  
but, deal with it PLEASE! I want to get this up as soon as possible. I  
don't know how long it will be but enjoy. R/R so I know what is   
happening and how to fix it. SARAH :)  
  
Disclaimer: Same as first chapter.  
  
Further Plans  
  
Takes place around the first dance lesson (aka the first Thursday in November).  
  
"Bye Robyn." Ginny called.  
  
"Bye Gins. Have fun. Bring me back something!" Robyn, Ginny's best friend called to her as she   
left. Ginny Weasley was leaving Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the village of  
Hogsmede so that she could go to dance lessons for her brother's wedding.  
  
"Ginny! Darling!" George, one of Ginny's six brothers and twin to Fred, who was getting married  
"I was sent to take you to the dance studio so that we can begin with our lovely lessons."  
They walked over to the dance studio, on the outskirts of the village talking pleasantly. "Here we are!"  
They walked inside of a big house that said Monsieur's Balancing Ball. They stepping inside and everyone else was there, though they still had five minutes left before lessons started.  
  
"Ginny!" It seemed like everyone had called her name, talking at once.  
Bill and Charlie ran up to give her hugs; she hadn't seen them since the summer before last.  
  
"Hi everyone," she said, smiling at Angelina, Hermione, and her cousins. She managed to be introduced to Rachel and Samantha, and said hi to most of the other people before the instructor came in.   
The man that walked in was tall and very regal looking, along with a woman with graying hair who also looked very prim and proper.  
  
"Welcome," the man said, "to my studio. I am Monsieur Matte and this is another instructor, Madam Carrie. We are going to teach you all how to dance properly for the wedding of Fred and Angelina. I thank you for taking time off of your busy schedules to come here, I heard that you all have taken time off of work to be here, except for you young lady," he stopped, looking at Ginny, "and I am glad that you can take time off of school. And now, since I assume that most of you have already exchanged greetings, I will be giving you dancing partners. Your partner will be someone who is seemingly matched with you and will NOT, hopefully, be a brother or sister. I hope that I get this right, and, since I am sure that I can easily distinguish who is directly related," he added with a look at the Weasley red hair (the cousin's didn't have it), "that shouldn't be a problem. Okay, now..." He started to pair people up. Fred and Angelina, of course, George and Katie, Lee and Alicia, Percy and Penelope, the obvious pairs were first. Then, came Ron and Hermione, after that he saw Ginny. Mumbling to himself, he looked for the person who he had seen that matched her perfectly. Ah ha! He found him. He pushed Ginny and Harry together. "Yes, perfect." He said and continued on. In the end, April and Mike were paired, Jeff and Rachel were a match, and Greg and Samantha were a match. Bill and Charlie had brought "friends" of theirs from their respective work places. Bill brought a sweet looking girl with honey colored hair; whose name was Adele, and Charlie brought a girl with dark brown hair and violet eyes, whose name was Christie. "Okay, now partners go and introduce yourselves to each other, it is important that you meet your partner. You and your partner will be partners for all of the dance classes, unless there is a drastic problem. Go now." He finished with the air of someone with almighty power.  
  
Ginny and Harry walked over to one side of the room and started to talk. "Sooo... how's your year at Hogwarts, so far?" Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh, pretty good. Nothing too hard. It's a little weird being the only Weasley at Hogwarts. But I'm taking full advantage of no brothers around to be protective of me."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm sure that have lots of brothers could do that to you."  
  
"So, what are you doing now? Last I heard, you were taking classes on how to be a doctor or something like that." Ginny asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, well, I decided to go into medicine after Hogwarts, real medicine, not exactly like Madame Pomfrey's style. Anyway, I am almost done with the seminar that you take to become a wizard doctor and am planning on joining the Auror force as a doctor."  
  
"That's cool." Ginny commented.  
  
"Yup, it's a lot of fun. So, can you believe that Fred and Angelina are getting married?"  
  
"At first it was a pleasant shock, but now the whole Charlie/Bill dating situation is on the top of my list. I mean, Mum's been at them for years to meet someone worthy of taking to meet her."  
  
"Yeah, I seem to recall her mentioning that once or twice."   
  
"How about 50 times?" Ginny said and they both started to laugh, even though it wasn't that funny. But, they were relaxing in each other's company. "So do you see Ron at lot?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, well we are sharing a flat."  
  
"I think that someone might have told me that. That's cool."  
  
"Yup, we like. And from the looks of it, we might get another flat-mate." He added, looking at Ron and Hermione in an intense converstation.  
  
"Yeah, I'd say that is an excellent observation, Dr. Harry." They started to laugh at Ron and Hermione not realizing how perfect they were for each other until M. Matte got everyone's attention.  
  
"Well, today's dance class is over. I will see you all next week. Remember to wear clothes similar in style to that of what you will be wearing at the wedding and comfortable shoes. Tata." With that, everyone started to say their goodbye's and Disapperate.   
Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione were left. They decided to walk around Hogsmede for dinner. They walked around for a while and then, suddenly, right after Ron and Hermione announced that they had to leave, and left, Ginny remembered something. "Oh my, I forgot to tell you about Dumbledor's announcement! And I can't tell it now because Ron and Hermione left! Oh well, I'll have to tell you next week and I was looking forward to saying it now!"  
  
"That's okay," Harry said, looking at his watch, "You have to be back at Hogwarts, or McGonagal will have our heads!" So Fred, George, and Harry walked her back to Hogwarts, said hello to Professors Dumbledor, McGonagal, and Hagrid; they also left greetings with Filtch and then they left to go back to whatever else they had to do that day, telling Ginny that they would see her next week. Ginny ran up to the Ravenclaw common room to tell Robyn about what had happened.  
  
Author's note: Well, it's short but I got it up within three days so more can come soon. Stay tuned to find out about the next dance lesson and Dumbledor's announcement. Read and review. More to come soon! If you have a suggestion, tell me! :) Sarah, Sangelness@aol.com.  
  
  



	3. A Muggle Play

Author's Note: Hey People! I'm sooooooooo sorry that I haven't written recently. My computer lost all of its memory (or something like that) and then I was busy with school and track and blah blah blah. I hope that you like this chapter and I really want to write more SOON. Read and review (I know that the last part is hard but please try or it will take me even longer to get another chapter up). Reviews tell me your opinions!!! Anyway, I think that I almost know what I'm going to write. Here it goes. Sarah Sangelness@aol.com. Oh, and for those of you who saw the HP movie, Oliver Wood is my new hottie. And I loved Ron!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this (except the plot) and whatever characters you don't recognize.  
  
The Surprise  
  
(flashback to before the last chapter)  
  
"Oh my gosh! Ginny! Guess what?" Robyn almost screamed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is going to be a Muggle play at Howgarts! AND the students are going to be trying out for parts!"  
  
"What play?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Something called Beastly Beauty or something like that, with a Beast and Beauty maybe. Professor Pollyanna (A/N I know some other people have play ideas, sorry I had to do this, and that is the drama prof.) is in charge. She is having a meeting about in her classroom."  
  
"Are you going to try out?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Maybe. You should! You have a lovely voice if any singing is involved." Robyn urged Ginny.  
  
"I guess so. Well I have to go for my dancing lessons but I'll see you afterward. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. Tell me ALL about it later."  
  
"I will." Promised Ginny. With that Ginny left for her dance lessons.  
  
  
  
  
  
After the last chapter, the Beauty and the Beast meeting.  
  
"Okay people," said Professor Pollyanna. "The play that will be preformed is a Muggle play called Beauty and the Beast. It has been preformed on a Muggle place called Broadway and on ice. It is also a movie. The play is about a girl, Beauty, and her kindness towards the Beast, a man that is made into a beast by a ridiculus socrcerus (because everyone knows that socerusses are really witches that do magic without wands) who had a wand. Anyway, there is also another man who loves Beauty and then there is her father and then there are talking lamps. oh dear I'm getting ahead of myself again. Well, the point is is that there will be dancing, singing, and non- singing parts so anyone can be in the play auditions will be held in two Saturdays. Fill out the sheet that is getting passed out for what part (main/not main) you want, if you sing/dance or if you want to help with the stage crew. Copies of the script will also be passed out. Fill in the forms by Monday and hand them in to me or put them in my office. You may ask any questions needed. And, lastly, here is the list of main/ important characters: Beauty (f)  
  
Beast (m)  
  
The father (m)  
  
Geston (the other man) (m)  
  
Mrs Potts (f)  
  
Lumier (m)  
  
Clocksworth (m)  
  
Chip (m)  
  
However, there are many more people who are both male and female. Some parts may even have two people. You must read your scripts and try to decide who you would like to be. Please prepare a short scene or dialogue (preferably from this play) for Saturday. That is all."  
  
"Okay." Robyn muttered to Ginny as they took the sheets being passed out. "A little quick. Let's go to my common room and read these over."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Ginny said. So the girls went to the Ravenclaw common room to look at the scripts.  
  
That Thursday (the day of the meeting was Friday)  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Harry greeted his dancing partner, "Ready to dance?"  
  
"Yup," she said, she had gotten over her shyness a long time ago.  
  
"Oh, by the way, are you going to tell us about your surprise?"  
  
"Hey Harry! Going to hog up my sister are you?" George called over.  
  
"Your sister?" Bill said. "what about the rest of us?"  
  
"Oh, you too." George said. "So what's so interesting?"  
  
"Ginny was going to tell us about her surprise from Hogwarts." Harry said.  
  
'Oh do tell." Said Hermione.  
  
"Well," Ginny said, taking a deep breath, "There is going to be a Muggle play called Beauty and the Beast at Hogwarts and I'm going to try out for it."  
  
"That's great!" Hermione said, "that is one of the best plays in Muggle history!" (a/n I love beauty and the beast!). "Do you know what part you want to try for?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Ginny admitted as M. Monet called he lesson to start. 


	4. Tryouts

Author's Note: Chapter 4! I decided to start writing it before the other even got reviews! I know, WOW! Anyway, winter break! Yes! This is even more horrible if that is possible (j/k, maybe boring though). Enjoy. R/R. Sarah Sangelness@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: see all of the others  
  
Tryouts and some other stuff  
  
"Okay. People, people," Professor Pollyanna said, trying the get everyone's attention. "This is what will happen. I will be calling names from my list and then, if I call your name, you will come up onto the stage and do what I tell you to from there. I may ask you to either read a part, sing or something like that. I will be posting a list of people that I need to see again after rehearsal. Remember, if you are called back it doesn't mean that you will necessarily get the role. Oh, and I almost forgot, everyone who tries out and doesn't get a lead role but still wishes to be apart of the play will get a part of some sort. Now, let's get started. Professors Dumbledore and Sprout will also be helping me. Okay, up on the stage I want Janny Jokki (a/n I just picked a name, sorry people my imagination is terrible tonight) to come up and read for us one of the three girls' parts." And that went on and on and on for about four hours until, "Okay people! Robyn will go last before lunch break and then we will start back up with Ginny Weasley.  
  
Robyn went up and acted a bit, she was trying out for the role of the dust maid because she claimed that she "didn't sing." Ginny watched Robyn and thought that she did a pretty decent job acting- better than a lot of people. Then, Robyn was done and they started to talk on their way to lunch.  
  
"How did I do?" Robyn asked, "Honestly?"  
  
"Honestly," Ginny said, "I think that you have a chance for something. Prof. Pollyanna was muttering something under her breath."  
  
"Great." Robyn said in a sort of sarcastic way. "So. what about you miss- I'm-next- and -I won't be nervous?"  
  
"What about me?" asked Ginny slyly.  
  
"Are you nervous at all?"  
  
"Nope. I figure that whatever happens, happens."  
  
"And what will happen will be that you get a good role."  
  
"Nah, maybe just a little one if I'm lucky. I mean, I'm not that great at acting or singing. I only even read plays during the summer because I have nothing else to do."  
  
"If you say so," said Robyn, not convinced that Ginny was telling the truth.  
  
"I say so." Ginny said, "Now let's eat."  
  
After lunch, they went back into the audition room. Ginny looked at the room, less people were there than before because once you auditioned, you didn't need to stay, though lots of people stayed. Robyn pulled Ginny over into a seat that had the best look at Thomas Hawsy, a Gryffindor seventh year who Robyn considered the hottest guy at Hogwarts.  
  
"Okay people," Professor Pollyanna said, "Ginny Weasley, please come up." Ginny walked up. "Miss Weasley, it says here that you are trying for either singing, acting, or both, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. What part?"  
  
"I didn't really have one in mind so I just prepared for Mrs. Potts."  
  
"I see. Why not Belle?"  
  
"I thought that there would be so many people trying out for that, that it might be nice to be a little different." After she finished, Ginny could have sworn that Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled just at her but Professor Pollyanna continued on.  
  
"Very well. If you could say that piece that you are singing and the section that you have prepared, please begin."  
  
"Thank you," Ginny said. "I will be singing 'Tale as Old as Time' and also acting from the same scene."  
  
"Thank you," said Professor Pollyanna. So Ginny started to act out the scene, something that caught most people's attention. She seemed so full of energy and life. Then, the song started, the people who weren't paying attention before started to pay attention. She sang brilliantly! When she finished, people started to clap and cheer. Ginny was astonished! They had only done that to one other person that whole day! And that person was snotty Meri Ellen from Hufflepuff who was known for her good voice and bad attitude. 'Why would they cheer for her?' Ginny thought.  
  
"Thank you," said Professor Pollyanna as Ginny exited the stage.  
  
"You were brilliant!" Robyn whispered excitedly to Ginny as she sat back down. "You never even told me that you have done this before!"  
  
"I haven't." Ginny said.  
  
"Well, you can expect a part."  
  
"Maybe, probably something like the Wardrobe then."  
  
"You'll see." Robyn promised. "Well, what now?"  
  
"Let's go to Hogsmede!" Ginny suggested.  
  
"Sure!" So the girls left to spend the rest of their afternoon at Hogsmede. On their way out of Honeyduke's, they ran into somebody.  
  
"M. Monet!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Ah, Virginie Weasley. How are you my dear? And who is this?" He said pointing at Robyn.  
  
"I'm fine thank you. This is my best friend Robyn."  
  
"Well, it was nice seeing you Mademoiselle Virginie. Pleased to meet you, Mademoiselle Robyn. Maybe you could come to a lesson sometime, I'm sure that you are an excellent dancer."  
  
"Actually, I have danced quite a bit."  
  
"Wonderful! Do come with Mlle. Virginie sometime. I think that Mlle Angelina mentioned someone new coming and needing a dancing partner, although that person can only come once a week. I will contact Mlle. Virginie about that so then she can let you know. Au revoir Mlle.s." He finished and left.  
  
"Okay." Robyn said.  
  
"I know." Ginny said. "He's like that. So I guess that I will be seeing you once a month at dancing lessons for mystery man."  
  
"Well I guess so." Robyn said. "Now, let's go and get a butterbeer." So they went to the Pub for a Butterbeer. After they walked in, someone called over to them.  
  
"Ginny!" They turned around and saw no other than Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Robyn and Ginny walked over to where they were sitting. "Come sit with us," Hermione suggested.  
  
Robyn and Ginny exchanged looks. "Sure," Ginny said. So that sat down at their table and ordered Butterbeers.  
  
"So what did you do today?" Ron asked them.  
  
"Play tryouts." Robyn said.  
  
"How did it go?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Robyn was good." Ginny said.  
  
"But Ginny was superb." Robyn butted.  
  
Ginny, not wanting to talk about that told them about their meeting with M. Monet.  
  
"Could he be talking about Jamie?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Maybe," Ron said, "I heard that he was back."  
  
"Who's Jamie?" Robyn asked.  
  
"Oh, he is a top guy in the investigator world. Fred and George have done him a couple of favors from time to time."  
  
"Really?" Robyn asked.  
  
"Yup, well we will just have to see, won't we?" Ron said with a wink," Well, we have to go but it was nice talking to you."  
  
"See you Thursday," Harry and Hermione said and then the three of them left.  
  
"Hmm." Robyn said, "I hope that he's cute."  
  
"I'm sure that he is. Now, we have to go back and see if the list is up." So they finished their butterbeers and went back up to Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: That's all for now. I want to put this up and get reviews but I'm also starting the next chapter. Hopefully this will make up for the long time without anything and maybe I will be able to finish at least 2 more chapters before winter break is up and the story will be on it's way again. Sarah Sangelness@aol.com review please!! 


	5. more play and a mystery man

A/N: Hey peoples. I'm sooooo sorry about not updating much. Between school and sports and my computer-holic family and writer's block (etc), I haven't had much writing time. But I am trying- it took me two days to actually start writing this. Anyway, enough me. Sara Sangelness@aol.com (if you have any ideas with this story don't hesitate to review or email). And, finally, all (or almost all) writer's last words, R/R  
  
Disclaimer: See all others  
  
Results and A Mystery Man  
  
"Hey guys!" said an unusually hyper Robyn to Ginny and Colin who were studing for a "pop" Charms quiz. "Prof. Polly posted the parts! Come and see!"  
  
"Did you get a part?" Colin asked.  
  
"Dunno, I haven't checked yet—I overheard some Hufflepuffs talking about how they were going to check to see which one of them would be Belle." She snorted, "As if any of them could come close to our Ginny here."  
  
"Not this Ginny."  
  
"Oh, this Ginny." Assured both Robyn and Colin. "C'mon. Let's go." Robyn said, pushing them out of the common room and towards the "practice room."  
  
"Move it, people. Move it." She yelled at some Slytherins as she pushed her way to the list of people/parts. "Hey Ginny!" she called, "Come and check this out! You'll never guess who is Belle… But, I know. Hey Colin!" she yelled to him, "You can guess. Who? Only one guess!"  
  
"Hmmm. Could it be Virginia Weasly?" He said, in an almost teasing voice.  
  
"It could be and… it is!"  
  
"WHAT?" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Yes, I thought that you would be an excellent Belle," said Prof. Pollyanna.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"But of course. It is a lot of work, but I think that you will be able to handle it." She turned towards the crowd of people who were also looking at the list. "All cast members, a mandatory meeting in one hour! Here!" And she went back into her office.  
  
"So, Robyn, now that you have shocked me to death. Did you get a part?"  
  
"To quote our dear professeur, but of course. You are looking at your very own Gaston-giggle-girl. Isn't it lovely?"  
  
"And who is this Gaston that you giggle over?"  
  
"Ummm… Let me check…"  
  
"That would be me."  
  
"Me?" said Robyn, "but that's my name. Who are you?" she asked, turning around. She gasped at the tall, hot guy who didn't look like any Hogwarts student to her (at least not one still in Hogwarts).  
  
"Hullo. I'm James Barton, also called Jamie." He turned to Ginny, "You must be Ginny Weasly, your brothers (and Harry) are always talking about you." He turned to Robyn, "And you must be the infamous (HEY!) or famous, as the case must be, Robyn."  
  
"Oh." Said Ginny, recognizing the name. "Robyn, he was the one Ron was talking about."  
  
"Him? Hmm." Robyn said thoughtfully. "My new dance partner?,"  
  
"I would be he, my lady (my ladies, actually)." Jamie said, "Well, I must run and talk to the dear Prof here, so I will see you later ladies." With that he left.  
  
"Wow." Robyn said. "Did you see him? Major hottie."  
  
"Mhm. Perfect for Robyn."  
  
"Yup. Well, a girl can hope. Now, lets go and bug Colin" who had left ages ago "and find out what his part is…"  
  
  
  
A/N: well, what do you think? It's short, that I know. But I wrote this really, really quickly and I wanted to post it tonight. Please R/R. Any opinions on what should happen next/ a possible ending/ a possible scene would really be appreciated. Sorry again for its both shortness and lateness. LYL, Sangelness@aol.com 


	6. Okay people...

A/N: Hey. Here's more. Two in one week. Must be a new record for me. I know that there are lots of mistakes (but TWO in one week, not one month!). I hope that this is worth those mistakes. This chapter should be longer. But, I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK, please. If this is too short/ long (yea right), fast/slow, perfect/ nasty- whatever, please tell me. R/R. Sara Sangelness@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: see others  
  
Busy time, bust people  
  
"Yo Robyn!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Time for our first play meeting!"  
  
"Yikes! Already?"  
  
"un hun. And Belle cannot be late, so MOVE!"  
  
"Coming, coming." Robyn appeared infront of Ginny. "Let's go." The two girls headed to the "practice site," also known to Robyn as PS. On the way, they talked about the next dance lesson, which would be in a couple of days. Robyn was especially excited to start dancing with Jamie, not that she would admit that to Ginny, it was just Ginny's best friend intuition.  
  
When the girls arrived at PS, only about half of the students in the play were there and the girls just continued to talk, until Professor Pollyanna called for attention.  
  
"Okay people! Attention! Welcome to our first rehersal. I hope that you all are as excited as I am about this play. Now, I will start by calling role call." She went through a list of names. "Next, I have come across a Muggle wizard-working device called a RVC and a scran (VCR and a screen) to watch Beauty and the Beast on tape as a little introduction to the film. I hope you all enjoy this movie and pay close attention to it." She put on the movie. All of the muggle-borns were used to this, but the wizard-borns were fascinated. They all watched intently. Every once in a while, Ginny would gulp at the huge-ness of her part, but Robyn had assured her that she could do it.  
  
After it was over, Professor Pollyanna asked for opinions. No one had any. Then, as it was time for dinner, she dismissed the students (no Jamie) and told them to come back the next day and the same time.  
  
Robyn and Ginny decided to skip dinner and go to the kitchens later so that they could talk in private. They went to Robyn's dormitory to talk. They were discussing the newest Teen Model Witch Wardrobe Magazine when they decided to go down and get some dinner. On the way, an owl came towards them. It was from Ron.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I heard from Jamie that he met you and Robin. So what did you think? Is he a good enough dance partner. He was really interested in Robin, though I don't think that he wanted me to tell you that. How are your classes. Jamie didn't tell me how or why he saw you two, so Harry (yes Harry is with me, here) and I want to know. You can tell us on Thursday at the lesson. All say hi, even Jamie who just saw you (for some reason I don't know yet). Gred and Forge still want to talk about introducing their newest project into Hogwarts, I don't know what, so be careful.  
  
Your favorite brother, Ron.  
  
"Ooooh Robyn. Somebody was asking about you. Your new lova?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley…."  
  
"Yes? I didn't say a thing."  
  
"Oh yes you did."  
  
"Alright, I'll admit that I said that Robbie Burns is hot, but every teen witch knows that." Ginny said, in a defeated tone.  
  
"Of course we all know that, but that wasn't what you said."  
  
"I just did." And that continued on till they reached the kitchens and got some food.  
  
THE NEXT REHERSAL  
  
"Okay people. Today, everyone is going to get their scripts. There is a box on the script for everyone to press. Press it, say your name and the name of your character. Then, it will highlight your part and write your name on the script so that you can't loose it. Loosia" and all of the papers scattered. When that was finished, Professor Pollyanna continued to talk, "I want everybody to form groups. The people if the first scene, go on stage. I want everyone else to practice their first lines/ songs. Move it." After they had a two hours of rehersal, Professor Pollyanna said that every morning, the people who needed to report for the day would get an owl saying what they would be practicing and when. Finally, Professor Pollyanna dismissed them.  
  
SKIP TO THURSDAY  
  
"Ginny! Are you ready to go?" Robyn called.  
  
"Yuppers. I'm right here. You?"  
  
"All set. Can we go now?"  
  
"Yes." They told Professor Sprout, the closest teacher that they could find, that they were leaving and he said that he would tell Professor Dumbledore. So they were off. Ginny and Robyn walked into Hogsmede and into the dance studio, where everyone else already was.  
  
"Ginny!" said Fred. "and Robyn. Let me introduce everyone to you." He cleared his throat, "Everybody, this is Robyn, Ginny's best friend. She will be partnering Jamie for lessons and all of that."  
  
"Well, now that that is done, it is time to start." M. Monet said and lessons began.  
  
Afterwards, Ron, Hermione, Jamie, Fred, George, Ginny and Robyn started to walk to The Three Broomsticks. On the way, Jamie got a page and had to leave. "Well, I have to go. It was nice to see you again Robyn and Ginny, it was a pleasure dancing with you Robyn. I will see you soon, I am sure. Ta everybody." And he apparted away.  
  
"Hmm…" said Fred and George together, but they wouldn't say what they were 'hmm'ing about.  
  
"Well?" Demanded Ron. "Are you going to answer what I owled you about?"  
  
"Later,"Ginny said.  
  
Just before they were about at Hogwarts, after dinner, Ginny told Ron about her part in the play, but asked that he don't tell everybody yet, it was a surprise and that Jamie was in the play. Ron said that he would tell and left Ginny and Robyn at the steps of Hogwarts. "Well," said Ginny, "that went well."  
  
"Yup," said Robyn.  
  
"And now," Ginny continued, "I want to hear all about Jamie."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You know what I mean," Ginny said. "What is it between the two of you? Do you like him? That type of thing."  
  
"If I answer, will you tell me about Harry and you?"  
  
"There is nothing between me and Harry."  
  
"It didn't look that that at lessons."  
  
"Robyn, he is my brother's best friend."  
  
"So? Jamie is too." She said with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, well we already talked about Harry before, it is Jamie's turn now."  
  
"Say's who?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Well, then, all we did was talked. By the way he is really dreamy. And a good dancer. And…"  
  
"And you thought that I was bad."  
  
"YOU are, I am not."  
  
Ginny snorted. They continued to talk and walk. Right before they parted, they decided that they liked Thursdays.  
  
A/N: So… any reactions, hopefully the informative/ cheery-nice ones, but others are accepted too. I made it longer!!! (kudos to me!). Well, now that you have finished half of r/r, you can finish by reviewing. ( Sara Sangelness@aol.com 


End file.
